Invasion of Bakura
The Invasion of Bakura was the most devastating battle in the Jedi Order's history. Executed by the Kroprulan Sith Empire in 86 ABY, the Invasion was intended to eliminate the Jedi Order once and for all. Whilst it failed in its aim, it did force the Order to relocat to Pacis, killed Grand Master Abba Regana, Jedi Masters Lyn Korak, and Xander Vos and destroyed the Jedi Temple that had stood for millenia. The Battle The Invasion of Bakura is quite possibly one of the most costly battles ever fought between the Sith and Jedi, as it resulted in the deaths of Darth Minious - a founder of the Kroprulan Empire - Abba Regana - the Grand Master of the Jedi Order - and Xander Vos - a high-profile member of the Jedi Order. Lead-up Emperor Paxis declared that an attack on the Jedi Temple was nessescary, and began preparing forces for the attack, which took a week. In that same week the Jedi gathered forces of their own, and drew in soldiers from the Republic. Whilst most Jedi fled for Pacis, many remained behind to fight the Sith, believing it their best opportunity to defeat a large number of high-profile Sith. The Sith jumped into the system far from Bakura, and began launching their invasion craft, as the larger craft began tearing into each other. Invasion Whilst the two fleets engaged, the invasion craft, housing Sith Vexen, Velonce and Spar, managed to evade the Jedi pursuing craft and land only a short distance from the Temple, whilst Mauv and Minious snuck into the Temple from above. Whilst the two armies engaged on land, Lyn Korak was forced to evacuate his craft as it took heavy damage. As it careened through the atmosphere, he went extra-vehicular, floating down to rest on top of the Temple as well, but far from the Sith fighters. His craft, meanwhile, forced much of the Jedi army and a small amount of the Sith, into the Temple, eliminating the rest. As they continued to fight, Vexen forced the fight towards the Council Chambers. Fight of the Titans As the Sith reached the Council chambers, Xander helped Dakoth push them back, and out of the area, and only moments later, was greeted by Lyn, who had cut his way down through the ceiling. However, right behind him were Mauv and Minious, and the four engaged in a fierce duel. Xander managed to force Minious off on his own, and in a heated moment, took the man's life, reducing the odds against them. Returning to the main area, he was just in time to watch as Lyn was killed by a clean stroke from Mauv. The history between the pair was rich, and the fight that ensued titanic. Neither was able to take the upper hand, and so Xander knew there was only one chance he would have, which would be to allow Mauv to strike him, whilst at the same time, striking Mauv. The maneuvre worked, and the pair, fatally wounded, collapsed to the ground. Aftermath Sensing the deaths of Minious, Mauv, and Vexen - who had been killed by Dakoth - Grand Admiral Marix ordered his men to open fire on the Temple, to ensure no Jedi were able to escape. Completely decimating the Temple with their turbolaser fire, Marix halted the strike, and then in a cruel move, ordered the range of fire extended, wiping out life on the entire continent in retribution for harbouring the Jedi for so long. Category: Articles by aeods Category: Wars